A Time of Peace
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Gandalf sat in a chair, next to the dim fireplace. "You've come." He said, softly. "What news do you bring from the south?" "The wardrobe is moving, Gandalf!" The brown robed wizard said, annoyed. "We've searched everywhere for it, but none could find it." He asked, "What news do you bring me, Gandalf?" Sequel to the Second Wardrobe. Features Frodo Baggins, Caspian X, and Gandalf.
1. Prologue: The Door in the Air

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part in the Hobbits in Narnia trilogy! :)

This is more like a midquel, due to the focus being on Frodo's time in Narnia. This chapter, especially the first scene, was inspired by the opening scene at Bree-town from the movie "The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug".

*.*.*

 _Nine Months Ago, Middle-earth Time…._

Bree-town, at this early hour, was not one for small talk. Most of the talk in Bree involved travelers and their need for adventure. Hobbits and Men were present in town, but even they could not recall a meeting such as this. One such brown robed wizard entered the inn, searching for a grey robed wizard named Gandalf. He was directed up the stairs and into a room belonging to the wizard. Quietly, he closed the door behind him.

Gandalf sat in a chair, next to the dim fireplace.

"You've come." Gandalf said, soft and spoken. "What news do you bring from the south?"

"The wardrobe is moving, Gandalf!" The brown robed wizard said, annoyed. "We've searched everywhere for it, but none could find it." He asked, "What news do you bring me, Gandalf the Grey?"

"Easy Radagast the Brown," Gandalf inquired, "I know enough about the wardrobe. It landed in the Shire thirty years ago, and now has returned. Bilbo will see to it, but so will Frodo Baggins, who lives with him. They will come." He added, "But that is not the only matter that troubles me. There is a painting, one that will appear any day now."

"What is this painting? Do you know of its purpose?" Radagast asked, joining his friend by the fireplace.

"Only that it is very powerful and Narnian made." Gandalf said, calmly. He explained fully, "When a hobbit arrives in Narnia, there is a certain time to which the portal will be open. Aslan will make the decision on whether or not this hobbit is truly ready to stay or leave Narnia. When that day comes, we must be ready." He added, "I have this feeling he will call upon the nearest hobbit. Those in the Shire will come to his aide. In the end, some will believe Narnia to be nothing more than a fairy tale, as is the nature of that world."

"So I've heard," Radagast said, clearly impressed, "but Gandalf, even if we could find the gateway into Narnia, we still need a hobbit to do the job."

"That is why Aslan will choose the bravest hobbits to delve into the world of Narnia. They will be the ones with the most belief."

"Belief in what?"

"In the fantastic, to see other worlds and to meet new peoples." Gandalf smirked. "There will come a time, very soon, when that moment will occur. Until then, we must hope that hobbit is ready for what awaits them in Narnia." He took a swig of his drink, before settling down in his chair. He smiled at his friend. "And now, what did you have to tell me?"

Gandalf and Radagast talked for hours. In the end, it was a good meeting.

.

 _Now, Narnian Time…._

Frodo Baggins, the hobbit with blue eyes, fair features, and thick, curly brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet, looked at the crowd gathered on the large pavilion. They were here for one purpose and one purpose only: to witness Aslan sending people back to the land where they came from. Did this mean his time was up? Would he ever witness Narnia again? He wasn't ready to leave.

The Pevensies, with the exception of Lucy and Edmund Pevensie, were ready to leave. Edmund and Lucy would return to Narnia. Frodo stood, waiting as the blond-haired girl approached him. Oh, how he would miss her.

"We'll see each other again. Won't we?" Lucy asked, curious.

Frodo nodded. "One day, we will. One day."

"Good." She embraced him, fondly.

In all honesty, Frodo didn't want to let her go. Nonetheless, here they were, saying goodbye. He wondered if he would live to see her again or anyone for that matter. What more could be done now, except to say goodbye? He released her, watching her as she hugged Trumpkin and left with her family.

He removed a tear off of his eyelid. He wasn't going to cry. He mustn't. It wasn't a goodbye.

The door in the air closed, leaving the tree, near the edge of the pavilion, to return its first position. Frodo was now alone with Aslan, the Narnians and the Telmarines. What could he do?

"What am I supposed to do?" Frodo asked Aslan.

The Great Lion sighed. "I will come again. Don't you worry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frodo asked, cautious with his words.

"In time, you will see." Aslan addressed him. "Whether you fight on the battlefield or stay in this castle, your time is greatly needed. Take care of who you must and don't hold back. I will return in three years' time to check on your progress. Good luck, Frodo Baggins. I wish you well all the days of your life."

"Wait. What?" Frodo looked back at the Lion, only to see him walk away. In the next second, Aslan vanished, leaving a gaping hole in the hobbit's heart.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. 1: Yvonne

The sun's first rays caught Frodo's eyes, causing him to blink a few times. In the time he spent on Middle-earth's soil, he hadn't imagined Narnian mattresses to be so soft, same as the feather pillow, which sat under his head. He wanted to sleep more, but found he could not do so. His mind was too preoccupied with other matters.

One of them was managing to get out of bed. Just as he moved to a leaning position, resting his elbows against the warm mattress and soft white sheets, a servant entered his rather large bedroom, all furnished in red drapes, curtains and rugs. The emblem of the gold lion rested on these curtains. They had been brought in about two or three weeks ago, as far as Frodo's memory served, made to match the emblem that the Narnians all shared. It was Aslan's banner that stood out most in this room. He didn't mind it, but it was a bit much.

As for the servant, she had dark, curly hair resting on her head and the tops of her feet, brown eyes and fair features. The gown she wore was in a shade of lilac. She donned a long, tan apron with the thick strings tied into a bow against her back. Frodo couldn't believe it. In all the time he'd been in Narnia, he had never seen her before. Her smile lit up the room. It was that smile that made him want to spend a whole week with her.

He knew a thing or two about servants. Samwise Gamgee was his gardener, but he certainly took care of Frodo well, always wanting to be there in case he got lost or got himself in trouble with the Sackville-Bagginses. Frodo sighed, missing his friend. But Sam was better off in Middle-earth. He didn't need to trouble him. So, why did he feel the need to have a new friend by his side? At least for the time being. Anything would be better than to be alone, and Caspian was a very busy man, ruling over Narnia.

No. This hobbitess would have to do.

"Oh miss!" That got her attention. He tried again. "I'm Frodo Baggins, from the Shire. From Middle-earth. You may have heard of me."

"That's right." She nodded. "I'm Yvonne. I'll be serving you up until I leave for Telmar."

"When's that?" He asked her, curious.

"About a month." She answered, cautious. "Why sir? Whatever ails you, you can always find a healer. I'm sure they're nearby."

"Yes, well, I don't need one right now." He said, gazing on at her. He chuckled in amusement. "I'm sorry. I hardly have guests myself and the servants are always busy. Maybe we can meet up sometime."

"You're very kind, but I'm afraid I must turn the bed over, give you clean sheets and all of that." Yvonne said, ending the conversation. "Your clothes are in the bathroom. If there's anything you need, or would like to talk, please call me. Although, I rather doubt there will be much to talk about, seeing as your always busy."

"Doing what?" Frodo asked, managing to get out of bed and approach the bathroom doors.

"Narnia stuff." Yvonne addressed him, calm but concerned. "If it's not too much trouble, might I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said, paying more attention to the bathroom doors than listening to this part of their conversation. Even though he probably should listen to their conversation in the first place.

"What's Middle-earth like? I've never been there myself." She asked, intrigued.

He faced her with caring eyes. "It's wonderful. At least, the Shire is. The land is green and the flowers bloom. The Lake, down in Bywater, is a sight to see."

"You're not from this world, are you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

She looked around in realization. "Oh! I should attend to my chores. Sorry to keep you waiting." She wandered over to the bed, messing with the sheets for a bit. Frodo sighed in defeat. One of these days they would have a proper conversation.

.

Frodo, now dressed in a light blue tunic, a royal blue vest with gold roses embroidered into the fabric, and deep brown knee breeches, wandered down the corridors of the castle. It was late afternoon and he hadn't done anything except eat and drink. He was bored. He wanted to do something worthwhile, something dangerous. Something that would attract attention to himself. So, what could he do?

Well, what room hadn't he explored? Why, the corridors where the servants spent their days working. Maybe he could help them out, if they let him do so. He had to do something and this sounded like a good idea. At least then he would keep himself busy.

After a good long wandering, he at last made it into the kitchens. Already, the smell of hot food baking in the oven set his nostrils flaring. He wanted to eat something, before he did any work. But what work would he be allowed to do? He would just have to wait and see, until then he couldn't wait to eat some fresh, hot food, when it came out of the oven.

"What are you doing?" It was Yvonne's voice, protruding the air. She was clearly annoyed. "You're not supposed to be here. This is the servants' wing." She set her laundry basket down on one of the wooden stools.

"I was bored." He admitted. "I had to find something to do."

"By investigating the kitchen?" She asked, sharp and cold. That stung him.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked, defensively towards her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She spoke in a much calmer voice. "I'm sorry. You're right. I am new here, but you can't go around bossing people. It's rude!"

"What's all this racket?!" cried an older woman. She greeted the two. "Hello kind sir. Yvonne, don't you have work to do?"

"Yes ma'am." Yvonne said, curtseying to her and nearly glaring in Frodo's direction. Frodo waited until Yvonne left with the laundry basket, before shaking the older woman's hand.

"I'm Tresha." The older woman introduced herself. "I run this wing and help keep the kitchens clean. The head baker should be here soon enough. He's got a meringue pie sitting in the oven."

"Oh, does he?" Frodo's eyes widened in astonishment.

Tresha clapped her hot hands over his cold ones. "You haven't done much manual labor, have you?"

"I do some work around the house." He admitted, plain and simple.

"Well, you're the king's guest and he said you're free to wander. He just didn't say you could wander into the servants' quarters, let alone their wing." Tresha added, concerned. She said last, "Well, when you're done here, I suggest you find your way back. We'll have Edgar take you back to where you belong."

"Thank you." Frodo said, calmly. He wasn't finished. "What can you tell me about Yvonne?"

"She'll be leaving within the month. She's good help around here, but it isn't permanent." Tresha explained, gazing at him with a sharp eye. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble. Whether she accepts you or not will be up to her." Her face lit up. "Ah! Here's the head baker now."

She was right. A man with short brown hair and dressed in baker's clothes strolled into the room. He pulled out the pie using a pair of decorated oven mittens. The meringue pie smelled delicious to Frodo's nostrils. He was allowed one slice of the pie, once it cooled down, before the servant named Edgar, a much older man wearing formal clothes, brought him back to the guest wing.

Frodo thanked the servant, before retiring to his room. Great! One venture failed, but at least he got some pie. At least he got some pie.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. 2: Helping the Servants

Sorry for the delay. This chapter was tricky to write. I think I've finally got it down the way I want it. :) So, we're good. :)

*.*.*

"You were in the servants' quarters?" Caspian asked, concerned.

The newly appointed king returned to the castle about two days later. Frodo was still keenly interested in Yvonne. He wanted to learn more about her, find out everything there was to know. He wanted to do this. Even as he relayed the events to the new King of Narnia, he felt like the servants were out to get him. He had to correct the situation, tell Caspian how he felt before the king did anything further.

"No!" Frodo cried. "I mean, I was in the kitchen. I wandered about the castle in search of something to do. I had no idea it was part of the servants' quarters."

Caspian laughed. It was quite unexpected. Given his happy grin, Frodo couldn't help but smile. Clearly, he said something that humored the king.

"What?" the hobbit asked, curious.

"You're allowed into the kitchens." Caspian said, still grinning. He calmed down a moment later. "No. There are servants in this castle still loyal to Miraz. It's going to take a lot to convince them that I am the new king." He added, "There are also servants loyal to me. I had no idea they would try to kick you out of the kitchen."

"So I'm allowed to go there?" Frodo asked, almost pleading.

"Here." The king wrote out a note, passing it onto the hobbit. "Give this to the head servant, tell her that the king desires you go anywhere you like. Just keep out of the servants' quarters. They deserve respect and privacy, too."

"Thank you." Frodo was elated. How could this happen to him and so fast? "I'd also like to work here, if you'll let me."

"Work as a servant?" Caspian folded his arms. "And why should I do that?"

"I may be a guest here, but I'd like to do something of value." Frodo added, "I don't normally work. In this world, I feel more alive. I'd like to take part in something or go mad."

"What would you like to do?" The king asked, curious.

Do? Frodo hadn't thought too much on what he wanted to do. He needed time to think on it. But maybe there was one thing he had on his mind.

"I'd like to help out the servants," Frodo answered finally, "especially Yvonne. I know she must be working hard."

"Why the sudden interest?" Caspian asked. He understood. "Oh. You have feelings for her? Is that why you want to work with the servants?" He grinned. "It's all right. I know my search for a wife has only just begun."

"No!" The hobbit cried, not knowing what to do. "I mean, yes. I'm fond of her. I just want to help her out." He looked up. Was he really asking for this? Was this really what he was capable of doing? He had to do something around here. Why not start in the kitchens or work out in the fields? Why then didn't he want to do either of those things?

"I'll let the servants know that you want to do joint-work with Yvonne." He said. "You know she's leaving in a month."

"I understand. Just let me work with her." Frodo said, realizing soon after that he already had permission to work with Yvonne.

"I'll let her know." Caspian said, returning to his desk.

"Thank you." Frodo nodded, leaving the scroll room. He had once chance to find the head servant and give her the message. Now, it seemed more important than ever that he do this. Finally, he reached her and handed her the message.

"Everything appears to be in order." Tresha said, looking up at him with caring eyes. "I'm sorry for our misunderstanding earlier. Find a job and get to it."

"I will." He said, heading off in search of Yvonne.

.

Frodo nearly gave up the search. Maybe he would try again another day. Then again, what was this garden outside, on a stone balcony? There were a lot of servants working in the garden, picking flowers, as well as fruits and vegetables. And there she was. Yvonne, as peaceful as ever. Maybe he wouldn't disturb her.

Unfortunately, his foot stepped on a twig.

That got her attention. "Frodo."

"Yvonne," he answered, "I've decided to work with you. Jointly." She chuckled. "Go ahead and laugh. But it's true."

"You're working beside me?" Yvonne was stunned. She shook her head, laughing. "It's intriguing."

"What is?" He smiled. "I want to help you."

"It's not that." She said, still shaking her head. "There's going to be a ball for the servants, staff and the guests. Caspian's orders." She gestured around the area. "That's why the servants here are picking food. I'm picking green tomatoes."

"Would you like to come to the dance?" Frodo asked. Why was he asking her again?

"You're polite, but…" her face turned sullen.

"What?" He asked. Here it comes. The part he dreaded. The part where she'd say 'no'.

"I have no one to go with. No one to take me to the ball." She said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'll take you." He said, grinning.

She grinned right back. "I knew you would." She stood up. "I get off work, two hours before the ball starts. I'll see you then?"

"Yes, you will." He nodded.

Yes! Finally, his courting aspects worked! Why was this reminding him of Pearl Took, the first hobbitess he courted? He was having the strangest sense of déjà vu. Maybe it was the courting part that reminded him of his first girlfriend.

Still, he was so thrilled, as if he regained his youthfulness in one day. Surely, the servants wouldn't put him through too much work. And yet, working with Yvonne was the best thing he'd ever done. He couldn't have been happier than in this moment.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. 3: Discussions

Frodo had spent the whole day picking vegetables. The servants knew when to put him to work. It was enough to drive him mad. All he wanted to do was work alongside Yvonne, not be put through so much work. Then again, maybe there was a good reason for doing this.

Or he was just mad.

Whoo! At least he still had the ball to consider.

It was late afternoon by the time he finished. Hot sweat beaded down his face. He stopped and looked up, finding Caspian watching him. The king shook his head, smiling and winking at him. He had enough of this. He moved over to a barrel and drank some water from a ladle. At least the water was refreshing.

"Why don't you put off working in the fields?" Caspian told him, calmly.

"I'm doing this for me." Frodo said, unsure what the king meant. "I'm not doing this because someone asked me to do it."

"You just want to work with Yvonne." Caspian guessed.

Frodo looked at him, with certainty in his eyes. "Let me go."

"Let the servants do their job." Caspian said, watching as Yvonne took the second basket. Frodo's basket. The hobbit shook his head in vain. Was his plan really all for naught? Caspian told him, calmly, "You are my guest. Don't you think you've done enough work for one day?"

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, confused.

"I want you to come back to the guest room and freshen up. Meet me in the dining room in an hour. There'll be a feast in your honor." The king suggested.

"What about Yvonne?" He asked, confused.

"She'll come when she's ready to talk." The king clasped his shoulder, leading him inside. "Go on. Wash up." He added. "No guest of mine should do what is needed, unless he asks for something. In your case, you want to know Yvonne. I can arrange that. I can't stop her from leaving in a month's time. But if you're really keen on meeting her, then I'll set it up for you."

"Thank you." He said, stunned. "So, I don't have to work anymore?"

"I think you've done quite enough for one day." Caspian said, patting him on the shoulder. "Go on. Get changed. You must be famished."

Frodo nodded. Good. He needed to rest and relax. He was all hot and sweaty. Nothing a bath wouldn't cure… if he had time for such things. He needed to rest after doing hard labor. What better way than to return to his room and clean up! Oh yes, he would do that.

.

Frodo changed into a green vest and a clean white dress shirt, before leaving the guest room. Yvonne was waiting for him with another basket, this time with white sheets. She smiled and waited for him to move, before departing into his bedroom. Well, at least she was fine… sort of. He wondered what her story was, after all this time.

After a few turns around the corners, Frodo made it into a large dining hall. There was grey stone on the walls and paintings of landscapes, as well as one portrait depicting Caspian as a boy. In this dining hall, there was a long wooden table with chairs. Also gathered on the table were an assortment of dishes, filled to the brim with Frodo's favorite foods. And at the end of the table was Caspian, tapping his fingers. He looked up and greeted the hobbit.

"Frodo. Sit down. Yvonne is coming soon." Caspian said, waiting for the hobbit to be seated. Frodo peered over at the door as Yvonne entered the room, sitting down across from him. "Now, let's eat and discuss the ball."

There was silence for a good couple of minutes. The food was too delicious to pass up. Frodo gorged on half the food, before Caspian spoke to him and Yvonne. Yvonne had most of her food eaten up. She must have been famished.

"From what I understand it, this whole mess began when the servants kicked Frodo out of the kitchens." Caspian explained. "I understand some servants are loyal to Miraz." He turned to Yvonne. "Are you still loyal to him or are you on my side?"

"I'm from Telmar." Yvonne told him, bluntly.

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question." Caspian addressed her. "Are you loyal to Miraz? Or are you loyal to me?"

"I'm loyal to you, sir." Yvonne said, nodding her approval.

"Yes." Caspian pointed out, "Frodo fancies you. He didn't need to go through all that work to make things so obvious."

"I wanted to work in the field." Frodo's voice trembled. He didn't know if that was right.

"Yes," Caspian spoke to him, "while that is true, you also wanted to get close to Yvonne."

"How do you know me so well, Caspian?' Frodo asked, confused.

"Because you are my guest, not one of my servants. You shouldn't have to work here." The king said, not understanding.

"Caspian!" The hobbit tried again. "Yes, I wanted to get close to Yvonne. She's the only other hobbit I've seen in this world, besides Samwise Gamgee. He's gone, he left Narnia. Who else do I have to talk to?"

"You have a tan, Frodo. You know that." Yvonne grinned.

"Right." Frodo said, wincing in pain. He supposed he received a suntan due to the work he went through. Maybe he was asking too much of himself. "What would you have me do?"

"I'm leaving in a month." Yvonne told him. "I have family in Telmar. I need to take care of them. I'm still loyal to Caspian. I always have." She turned to Caspian and said, plain and simple, "You may not have seen me, but there are hobbits on both sides. It's taking a while to get used to the fact that you are now ruler over Narnia." She looked at Frodo. "You can't convince me to stay. I need to seek out my family, see how they're doing."

"Well, you're welcome to come to the ball, Yvonne." Caspian said with a smile.

"Thank you. I will take that into consideration." Yvonne returned her gaze to Frodo. "You have to understand, Frodo Baggins, that we can never be together. You have a life here. I'm merely a servant. It'll never work out between us. We're not of age."

"I understand." Frodo said, his heart breaking. "At least, come to the ball. Be my partner there."

"Just this once." Yvonne said, smiling at him.

Frodo nodded. He lost her. He lost his chance at a relationship with Yvonne. Sure, he could have her as a dance partner, but that was it. What was he supposed to do now? He supposed he could choose some indoor activities, like helping other people out. But what good would that do him now? He lost Yvonne and there was still the ball to consider.

Well, he could have a good time. That's what counted. For now, he finished his dinner and went to the guest room to take a bath. Sleep overcame him fast, the moment he was in bed. The dream he had was peaceful. There, he saw Yvonne and the ballroom. He was having fun. When he awoke, he was rested and fit for the day ahead.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. 4: The Ball

Frodo awoke to find the sun reaching its highest peak. There was a tray filled with food and drink, resting on a table. He was hungry. Getting out of bed, he first made his way into the bathroom and finished up, before eating his food. The food and drink were both still hot. It took him minutes to eat down the herbed chicken and cooked carrots. He wanted more food, but he was afraid he might eat too much before the ball.

The ball? That was right. He turned and looked at his bedside table, finding clean clothes. What? Who would do this? Wait. Yvonne was still his servant. Of course, she'd set out his clothes when he got up.

But why was she still serving him? Weren't they together? No. They weren't. He remembered she practically told him that her family meant more than them being paired up. Well, he could still have fun at the ball, even if the odds weren't in his favor.

He finished his meal and changed. He wore brown knee breeches, a white dress shirt, a blue embroidered vest with gold flowers on the front, and a deep blue jacket. There. Now he was ready for traveling anywhere he wished. He retreated from his bedroom and left the guest room, just as Yvonne walked in to do her rounds. Oh, he would miss her when she left.

He retreated into the library to find a book to read. He had to do something with his time and this was it. He nearly found the one he wanted, when he saw a young girl, also searching for something to read. Maybe now was the time to help her out.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help?" He asked, curious.

"Yes. I'm looking for a book on birds. There's so many." She said, gleefully. "Which book is best?"

Frodo grinned. Well, that wasn't too hard. The books on birds were right in front of them. He moved his finger across the spines. For a moment, nothing caught his eye. Then he spotted one that was thick enough to do research on. He passed it onto the girl.

"Birds in Narnia." She spoke up. "Thank you." She ran off, leaving Frodo alone.

He looked up at the other books. He wanted to read, but there might not have been enough time to do so. What could he do? Well, there was the ball. It might still be early to go.

Unsure what else to do, he left the library, bookless. He found the throne room, only to discover it was almost time for the ball. The last streamers were put up, the food and drinks were ready. And there was Caspian, debating with a few servants over the décor. Caspian stopped to wave at the hobbit.

"The guests will be here soon." Caspian said, clasping Frodo's shoulder. "It's good to see you looking like a guest again."

"I wish I could have done more." Frodo said, a bit sad.

"There wasn't anything you could do." Caspian told him.

"I know." The hobbit looked at him now. "I just wish things were different."

"Well, there's only one thing for it. Something you might appreciate." The king said.

"What?" Frodo perked up.

"The ball. I'm sure there will be a few ladies who might be interested in you."

"Oh. Right. That." He nearly forgot. Then again, his mind had been so preoccupied with Yvonne that he forgot about them. Was it really worth the effort? He didn't know if he would find love again. What hope was there for him?

Well, there was one thing left to do, except to simply enjoy the ball. He couldn't ask for anything further, even if it meant waiting for Yvonne to show up.

.

Five minutes passed and the guests were just arriving. Frodo looked at the windows. It was already getting closer to sunset. Where was Yvonne? Where was she? He turned to the open doors. There she was, decked in a pink floral dress. She looked beautiful.

He inched closer to his partner. She looked at him, blushing. At last, he reached her!

"Would you like to dance?" Frodo asked, extending a hand.

"I'd love to." Yvonne said, taking his hand. He led her out to the dance floor. Resting his hand on the small of her back, Frodo led her through the first dance. It was a splendid moment, one he feared wouldn't come again. She whispered in his ear. "We can never be. I am sorry."

That stung. "Do you intend to hurt me?"

"What? No." Yvonne was stunned. "Of course not." She admitted, her expression sullen. "I just think that you're chasing after a dream. I often think of you as someone I should wait on. Not someone who is my dance partner or my friend. You have to understand that."

"Why can't we be together? What's holding you back?" He asked, concerned. "Tell me."

"Family is the most important thing. I can't leave them." She released him. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

"Yvonne!" He chased after her, stopping her outside the ballroom. "Yvonne, we don't have to do this. Can't you see that we – maybe we're meant to be together?"

"Oh Frodo." Yvonne looked at him, concern in her eyes. "You're chasing after a dream. You're a guest and I'm a servant. If we end up together, it'd be a disaster. Please understand. We can never be." She backed up, stunning him even more. "Goodbye Frodo Baggins. I hope we meet again under better terms." She walked away, leaving him alone in the shadows of the hallway, with only the torches to guide him.

That was it. He looked down at the floor in agony. So, Yvonne really didn't want to be with him? He felt so hurt now, at a loss for words. What could he do? Maybe he should return to the ball. Yes, that sounded like a better plan. Yvonne was gone, out of his life. There was only him now to consider. Only him to guide his path and many more to come.

He missed his friends back home. At least, they didn't abandon him, like Yvonne did. How could he come to terms with this new information? Had he really chased after someone who didn't want to be chased? He was alone and nothing else could stand in his way, except the ball. Yeah, he might as well drown his sorrows with a glass of wine.

.

He returned to the ball with a broken heart. He took more than one drink, ignoring a lot of women trying to impress him. He just sat alone, doing nothing. He looked up, the moment the king sat down at his table.

"Not having much luck?" Caspian asked, concerned. "It was worth a shot."

"I know. I gave up everything just to follow a dream." Frodo shook his head. "What's wrong with me?"

Caspian chuckled. "You're young, as am I. If she was really interested in you, she would have let you know. But she wasn't. Get over her."

"Hmm." He thought about it. Maybe Caspian was right. "I guess I could enjoy the ball."

"That's the spirit." Caspian patted him on the shoulder.

Frodo laughed. Yes, maybe he didn't need Yvonne. He nearly forgot he had friends in Narnia, too. Maybe he could rely on them for help. He stood up and approached Trumpkin. The dwarf was keen on speaking to him. In a way, he was glad to have friends to pull him out of these scrapes. He couldn't have asked for more.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. 5: Different Paths We Take

Weeks passed since the events of the ball. Frodo spent much of his time in the library, doing research on Narnia. It turned out there was so much about the world he did not know or understand. So much so that when new books arrived, he fell deeper into the world's spell.

He had no idea that Narnians thought Man was a myth, let alone knowing that dryads loved to dance. He'd like to see dryads, but wondered if it was okay to roam the forests alone. He'd have to ask Caspian about them, see what he knew. Then again, Caspian lived with the Telmarines for the longest time and was now adjusting to the rules the Narnians had set up.

Maybe Trumpkin would know something.

He stood up. Wait. He wasn't alone. There was someone else in the library. He turned the corner to find Yvonne with another hobbit. They were happy. Maybe it was better he left them alone. They looked like they needed this space to themselves.

"Frodo!" Yvonne perked up. That got Frodo's attention.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Yvonne brought the hobbit over. "Frodo, this is Tevin. My fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Frodo asked, stunned.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tevin shook his hand.

"And you." He said, unsure what to do. He told Yvonne. "Yvonne, why didn't you tell me you have a fiancée?"

"Tevin and I met about a week ago. We've been courting for two years now." Yvonne said. She apologized a moment later. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"Yes. That would help matters." Frodo said, serious.

Tevin jumped in. "So, Yvonne and I were about to head off. It's nice to meet you." He walked out of the library. Frodo was now alone with Yvonne.

"You should have told me." Frodo told her.

"I'm sorry." She looked up, her voice sharpened. "Remember, you ambushed me. I didn't have time to tell you."

"But you decided to show me your fiancée now." He shook his head. "You're ridiculous." He started to walk away. Yvonne's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Frodo!" She got his attention again. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I should have been more forward."

"So where does that leave us?" He asked her, curtly. "We obviously can't be together. You have a fiancée. I'm… well, me."

"You'll find somebody."

"I know. I'm sure I will someday. Things will work out in my favor. But now, there's nothing." His voice faltered. He couldn't bear the thought of looking at her. "I have to go."

"Frodo!" She cried. "Thank you for the dance. I know it isn't much to say, but there we go." She approached him, whispering in his ear. "Goodbye Frodo."

"Goodbye." He whispered back.

She was gone a moment later, leaving him alone in the library. He should have seen this coming, but he hadn't. No wonder she wasn't so forward with him. How could he not have known or guessed what was going on with her? At least, the truth came out. That was what mattered. He could rest easier, knowing she was on her way to Telmar.

Then there was him, alone and with only his friends for company. He had no lover, no means of getting back to the Shire. Sam took that trip in his place. What could he do now? Well, there was one road left to take: watch Yvonne leave Narnia and walk out of his life for good.

.

The ponies were ready. The luggage secured. Frodo watched Yvonne, alongside the crowd of servants and staff. They said their farewells to Frodo's servant, not wanting to see her leave. Frodo could only watch in vain and guilt as the woman who he thought he'd love prepare for the trip to Telmar.

Would he ever see her again? She broke his heart. There was nothing he could do, nor did he risk causing more damage. He would regret not saying a final farewell, before she left.

"Good luck." He told her.

"Thank you." She said, shaking his hand. The shake turned into an embrace. Frodo wasn't ready to let her go. He reluctantly did, watching her mount her steed and leave the castle.

She was gone. Gone for good. And yet, she was still in his heart. Frodo folded his arms, watching her until she was out of sight. A gentle hand touched his shoulder. He looked at Caspian, a guilted look in his eyes.

"She's never coming back." Frodo said, his voice trembling.

"Well, you gave it your best shot." Caspian said, moving him back to the castle. "Come on. I think it's time you helped set Narnia free."

"I thought it was already free."

The king laughed. "Freer."

"Oh." Frodo understood. His time in Narnia had only just begun. The time to make peace in the land was now. He didn't want to miss a single moment.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Epilogue: The Ship is Built

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

 _Narnia…._

The sun rose, welcoming the fresh spring air. Frodo readied himself and left the house he was given. He hadn't been to Sea before. Now that he was here and saw the clear, crystal water, along with the waves foaming on the shoreline, he might as well enjoy himself.

The vessel was nearly ready. In three years' time, Caspian formed a navy and was now in the midst of setting out to sea. The vessel was called the Dawn Treader. The ship had been built out of the best wood the Narnians could give him.

Frodo sighed. It seems the Narnians did their job. Now to board the ship. He'd never been on a ship. This was a new experience. He hoped he would do the job well as sailor, even if that meant leaving the land behind for the ocean.

"Are you ready?" Caspian asked, as he climbed aboard.

"I'm ready." Frodo said, looking out at the waves. He wondered when his friends from the Shire would arrive in Narnia. He hoped they would come soon. But then, who knew what Aslan was up to. He just hoped his friends were alright. He wished that for himself, too.

The ship set sail at last, not knowing its destination. Just that Aslan's country was on the horizon.

.

 _Middle-earth…._

Gandalf rode on horseback towards the Shire. The second wardrobe had used up its time. Now there was something else from Narnia coming. The painting. The other thing that connected Middle-earth to Narnia. After that, the portals to Narnia would close, its fate sealed.

He huffed. Surely, Aslan wasn't serious. Only two portals to Narnia and no one else to use them, except for the hobbits. He wondered if Aslan only wanted those innocent hearts wandering his lands.

It made sense. In all aspects, he hoped the Great Lion knew what he was doing. For now, he wondered which hobbit would go to Narnia next. Until then, he rode on to Buckland, where the next adventure would soon begin.

*.*.*

With that ends Part 2 in the Hobbits in Narnia trilogy. :)

I'd like to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story: Jaya Avendel, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, tmalysza38, and lexiarniareigns. Thank you also to everyone who took the time out of their busy days to read my story. It is much appreciated. :)

I kind of had an idea where this story was going. It took me some time to figure it out. Most of it was gut instinct. Still, I thought it worked out nicely. :) Up next is the final part in this trilogy and we're onto the Dawn Treader. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
